


Věř mi, jsem doktor

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Painkillers, Public Display of Affection
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch se usmíval. Tulil se. I před lidmi. A určitě <i>vůbec</i> nebyl pod vlivem drog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Věř mi, jsem doktor

Reid rozrazil prosklené dveře společné kanceláře týmu a rázným krokem vtrhl do místnosti. 

„Co se stalo?“ dožadoval se prudce a hlasitě, a když mu nikdo neodpověděl, rychle proběhl mezi stoly směrem k Hotchově kanceláři. Nevšímal si toho, jak se po něm někteří jiní agenti dívali, a zastavil se až na prahu kanclíku, za jehož dveřmi – alespoň jak doufal – byl Hotch. 

Ne že by to tedy věděl jistě. Nevěděl, nevěděl vůbec nic, protože Morgan byl idiot, a když mu volal, aby okamžitě přijel do práce, protože když se byl on s Hotchem podívat v bytě podezřelého, něco se stalo, nic víc mu neřekl. _No, stalo se… Asi bys to měl radši vidět sám._ Zatracený Morgan. 

A tak se sem Reid přihnal, aby zjistil, co se vlastně stalo, protože Morgan měl tak divný tón a protože když se mu Reid pokoušel volat zpátky, byl nepřístupný, a přitom byl hrůzou bez sebe kvůli té možnosti, že se Hotchovi něco stalo, že je možná i mrtvý a Morgan mu to jen nechtěl říkat po telefonu. 

Ale to by přece Morgan zajel za ním, ne? Tak se to přece dělalo. Policisté jezdili za pozůstalými, aby jim vysvětlili, co se stalo. 

Co kruci řekne Jackovi? 

Reid se kousl do rtu a pomalu, váhavě otevřel dveře Hotchovy kanceláře. Nakoukl dovnitř. 

Morgan seděl na Hotchově pohovce, společně s Rossim, a potichu něco řešili, a Hotch…

Hotch seděl na svém stolu, v pěkném, tureckém sedu, bokem k němu. Sako neměl a rukávy košile si vyhrnul po lokty, kravata se mu houpala kolem krku, ale byla rozvázaná. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a na stehnu kalhot díru, pod kterou prosvítala běloba obvazu, jednu ruku si držel před obličejem, otáčel ji tam a zpátky a soustředěně, s mírně nepřítomným úsměvem se díval na svoje nehty. 

Reidovi spadl ze srdce obrovský kámen. Hotch byl naživu a relativně (jen relativně, protože ten Hotch, kterého znal, se nikdy takhle jemně, nepřítomně neusmíval) v pořádku, a on nemusel Jackovi vysvětlovat, že se táta nevrátí domů. 

Hotch byl naživu a Reid měl skoro chuť zabít Morgana za to, že ho tak vyděsil. 

Jen –

„Aarone…?“ vydechl, stále ještě ve dveřích. 

Hotch zvedl hlavu, když zaslechl svoje jméno, a otočil se za jeho hlasem, stejně jako Morgan s Rossim, kteří si zřejmě teprve teď všimli, že vešel do místnosti. 

„Spenci!“ vypískl Hotch nadšeně, když ho uviděl, a bez sebemenšího zaváhání sklouzl ze stolu, tak rychle, že jakékoli zranění měl – a on nějaké mít _musel_ , vzhledem k tomu obvazu – muselo to zatraceně bolet, ale Hotch žádnou bolest najevo nedal, a místo toho se k němu prakticky rozběhl, ve tváři široký úsměv. Reid se zmateně zamračil a jen stačil narychlo zavřít dveře, než se na něj Hotch vrhl a objal ho tak prudce, že mu skoro vyrazil dech. 

Reid sevření opětoval a přes Hotchovo rameno se zpanikařeně podíval po svých kolezích, v naději, že mu některý z nich alespoň _naznačí_ , co se děje, ale Rossiho i Morgana už opustily ty starostlivé výrazy, a zatímco Rossi měl přinejmenším tu slušnost tvářit se stoicky, když už nic víc, Morgan vypadal vyloženě pobaveně. 

„Co se –“ začal tiše, ale daleko se nedostal. 

„Mmm,“ zabroukal Hotch a rty mu přejel po tváři. Pořád ještě ho nepouštěl z pevného objetí. „Chyběl jsi mi,“ zavrněl mu do ucha a jazykem ho zlehka, škádlivě pošimral na krku. 

Reidovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle. 

Něco nebylo v pořádku, Hotch by se nikdy nechoval takhle otevřeně. Ne že by nebyl něžný, nebo by jejich vztah chtěl před svými přáteli tajit, to vůbec ne, ale zastával názor, že soukromé věci patří do soukromí, a tak používal zdrobněliny, když s Reidem mluvil, pečoval o něj a mazlil se s ním, objímal ho a dotýkal se jeho vlasů a líbal ho, kdykoli jen měl k tomu příležitost, ale jen když u toho nikdo jiný nebyl. 

Teď byli v práci, v Hotchově kanceláři, s Rossi a Morganem, a Hotch se k němu tiskl a líbal ho na krku a spokojeně u toho vrněl a Morgan se snažil zadusit smích a všechno to bylo tak v nepořádku. 

Co nejjemněji od sebe Hotche odstrčil, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí a zeptat se ho, co se vlastně děje a jestli je v pořádku, a co se vlastně stalo, že ho Morgan tak nutně sháněl –

Hotchovy zorničky byly malé, zúžené do velikosti špendlíkových hlaviček. 

Ne. Ne, ne, ne, Hotch přece nemohl…

Reid se bezmocně zadíval na své kolegy. Morgan se okamžitě přestal smát. 

„Byla to nehoda, Reide, opravdu,“ bránil se, než stačil Reid cokoli říct. 

Reid se zamračil. 

„Nemohli jsme přece vědět, že na nás bude Palmer v tom bytě čekat! Trochu se střílelo a Hotche jedna kulka… tak trochu… škrábla…“ Jeho hlas pomalu odumíral a byl čím dál nejistější, jak se Reid mračil čím dál víc a jak se mu v očích objevovalo čím dál víc hrůzy. 

„ _Škrábla_?!“ zopakoval po něm Reid napůl vyděšeně a napůl výhružně, jako by se snažil Morgana varovat, aby si _velice_ dobře rozmyslel, co mu řekne. 

Hotch pořád ještě stál před ním, zíral na něj přesně s tím samým nepřítomným úsměvem, s kterým předtím tak zaujatě zkoumal svoje nehty, a prsty mu nesoustředěně přejížděl po rameni. 

„No, ano,“ Morgan váhavě přikývl a naprosto ignoroval, že Rossi jeho zoufalou snahu ospravedlnit se sleduje s něčím úplně jiným, než byl obyčejný zdvořilý zájem. „Nic to není, opravdu, jen ho to škráblo. Skoro ani nekrvá–“ Morgan polkl, když zachytil Reidův pohled, a jeho slova ještě zrychlila. „Vzal jsem ho do nemocnice, přísahám! Jen jsme zatkli Palmera a odvezl jsem Hotche do nemocnice – nedívej se na mě tak! Má jen tři stehy. Ani si ho tam nenechali přes noc, jasný?! Nic mu nebude.“ 

Morgan v průběhu celého svého monologu vypadal, jako by se scvrkával, byl menší a menší a jeho hlas stále zoufalejší a on pomalinku couval pryč od Reida, až nakonec zůstal stát za Rossim a na Reida se nejistě díval přes jeho rameno. 

Rossi stál na místě a široce se zubil, protože vzhledem k tomu, že u toho, co se stalo, vůbec nebyl, byl z obliga, a od Reida mu nic nehrozilo. 

Morgan se nahrbil a scvrkl ještě víc. „Sešili mu to a zavázali a než jsem stihl říct, že to není potřeba, dali mu… injekci… morfia.“ 

Reid němě pootevřel pusu a jen na něj zíral. Chvíli bylo v místnosti naprosté ticho. 

„Mám tři stehy, Spencere,“ oznámil mu Hotch hrdě a jasným hlasem, který se v tiché kanceláři neuvěřitelně rozlehl. „Ukážu ti je, chceš?“ zeptal se nadšeně, a aniž čekal na odpověď, začal si rozepínat kalhoty. 

Morgan se tence, přidušeně zasmál a Reid věděl, že by se okamžitě ptal, jestli je Hotch takhle nadšený do svlékání i doma, jenže se toho v tu chvíli neodvážil. 

„Ne, Hotchi,“ zamumlal Reid konejšivě a chytil Hotche za ruce, aby mu zabránil rozepnout si zip. „Ukážeš mi to doma, miláčku, dobře?“ zabroukal klidně a vrhnul po Morganovi temným pohledem. 

Hotch zklamaně našpulil rty, ale jenom na vteřinu, potom se zase měkce usmál. „Takže doma,“ ujistil se a znovu Reida objal. Hlavu mu položil na rameno a spokojeně vydechl. 

„Kaju se,“ zamumlal Morgan, zatímco Rossi pobaveně potřásl hlavou, a aniž si dělal starosti s tím, že tak svého kolegu zanechal nechráněného, a pohodlně se rozvalil v křesle za Hotchovým stolem. „I když to v žádném případě nebyla moje vina.“ 

Reid přimhouřil oči. 

„Musíme Jackiemu koupit nějaké zvířátko, Spenci,“ oznámil Hotch s úsměvem, protože už jen myšlenky na Jacka ho nutily usmívat se, a to i když nebyl pod vlivem drog. „Každý kluk by měl mít zvířátko. Koupíme mu pejska. Nebo velblouda.“ 

Reid zamrkal. „Aarone, nemyslím si, že by Jack ocenil velblouda,“ odrazoval Hotche jemně od jeho plánu. 

„A co třeba žirafu?“ navrhl Hotch bezelstně. „Miloval jsem žirafy, když jsem byl v Jackově věku.“ 

Reid dlouze vydechl. „Víš co, probereme ty zvířátka zítra. Teď tě vezmu domů, ano?“ 

„Já nechci nic říkat, Reide, ale… Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?“ poznamenal Morgan váhavě. 

Rossi se zvědavě předklonil, propletl prsty a zaujatě je pozoroval. 

Hotch si začal broukat něco, co znělo podezřele jako melodie z filmu, na které spolu byli v kině, když spolu začínali chodit. 

„Co tím chceš říct?“ zeptal se Reid nebezpečně tiše. „ _Dokážu_ se o Aarona postarat. Jsem přece doktor, tak mi trošku věř, proboha!“ 

„Sranda je, že úplně to samé říkal i ten chytrák na pohotovosti. _Věřte mi, jsem doktor_ ,“ zabrblal Morgan, načež si přitiskl dlaň na pusu. „Sakra já… Nemyslel jsem to tak…“

Reid stiskl zuby. „Fajn. Teď nás odvez domů, a pak se boj, protože jestli se _tohle_ ,“ pohodil hlavou směrem k Hotchovi, „stane ještě jednou, nakopu tě do zadku. Nebo tě střelím.“ 

Morgan rychle přikývl a už hledal po kapsách klíče od auta. 

Reid se škodolibě ušklíbl. „Nebo tebou nakrmím Jackova _velblouda_.“


End file.
